


Bragging Rights

by pennysparrow



Series: A crooked politician? Yeah but that ain't news no more [15]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Current Events, Gen, Mild Language, Modern Era, THE NATS WON THE WORLD SERIES!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: The Nats won the World Series. The Nats won the World Series! THE. NATS. WON. THE WORLD. SERIES!!!





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little hyped.

“HOLY SHIT!” Courfeyrac’s voice echoed up the steps. The Nats were in the final game of the World Series and even though it was nearly midnight on a Wednesday their friends had gathered in the living room to watch it. Enjolras however had an essay he’d been putting off to finish and had retreated to his room at the top of the house. “THAT’S IT! THAT’S THE GAME! WE WON!”

Enjolras slid his laptop from his knees to his mattress and bolted towards the hole in the floor that was the steps down to the third floor. He practically sprinted down, flinging himself around the landings and onto the next flight of stairs. His friends’ cheers and whoops growing increasingly louder with each step.

“We won?!” he called, a little out of breath, when he reached the foyer. He rounded into the living room and stood panting as his friends jumped and hugged.

“We won!” Grantaire grabbed his arm and pulled him into the middle of a bone crushing with Feuilly and Bahorel. From within the press of bodies Enjolras could tell it was Grantaire who started singing. “Weeeee, are the champ-ions, my fri-ends!”

Bahorel was quick to pick it up, and then Courfeyrac, Cosette, and Jehan.

“And we’ll keep on fight-ing! Til the end!”

By the time the chorus came around again they were all singing and Enjolras couldn’t help but smile as he joined in.

“Cause we- are- the champ-ions! We! Are! The champ-ions! And they are the losers cause WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! OF THE WORLD!!!”

At some point during the song they’d slotted themselves into an awkward circle, arms looped over shoulders and around waists, misshapen because of the furniture.

From out on the street Enjolras could hear more shouts of excitement. He was beaming and he just couldn’t stop. Didn’t _want_ to stop. And why should he? D.C. was pretty damn great and he loved it and his team had won the World Series for the first time in history!

As they were all laughing his phone rang, instinctually he released Joly’s shoulders and pulled it from his pocket, swiping it to answer.

_“Congrats I guess,”_ came Katherine’s wry voice.

“Hmm, yes well you can’t win them all,” Enjolras hummed.

_“There’s always next year!”_ Jack called, confirming Enjolras’s suspicion that he was on speakerphone.

“Who’s that?” Combeferre nodded towards Enjolras and the phone in his hand from across the circle.

Quickly, Enjolras put his own phone on speaker before saying, “Some bitter New Yorkers!”

“Damn Yankees!” Jehan called gleefully and another round of giddy laughter rippled through them all.

_“Yeah well, if it’s not us at least it’s the Nats,”_ Kath said and Enjolras swore he could hear her smirk.

“Aw you’re happy Kath, admit it!” Grantaire chided and laughter and the sound of overlapping voices came from the phone.

_“Oh don’t worry, she’s thrilled!”_ they could make out David saying.

_“We just wanted to say congrats. And to watch your backs for next year.”_ Katherine said.

A chorus of ooh’s went through them.

“I’m sorry,” Combeferre said dryly, “when were the Yankees out of the running again?”

That set off another raucous of whistles and whoops.

_“Ha. Ha. We’ll bounce back. You’ll see,”_ she warned.

Enjolras smirked. “After tonight the Nats could use the challenge.”

Somebody, probably Racetrack, blew a raspberry on the other end and that set Bossuet and Joly to booing back.

_“Guess we’ll let you get back to your victory party,”_ Katherine giggled.

“Thanks,” Enjolras laughed. “And hey, better luck next year? In the meantime though?”

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you get bragging rights.”_ He could hear her eyeroll.

The circle had broken up and Courfeyrac and Grantaire had procured champagne from somewhere, Gavroche was passing out cups from a stack.

“And brag we shall.” She cackled as Enjolras hung up and turned to the impromptu party. While he still thought that Election Day should be a national holiday, Enjolras knew that tomorrow was going to be a local one. And his essay’s deadline was definitely going to get moved back. Because the Nationals had won the World Series.


End file.
